


Good Days Are Behind And Ahead

by Bigchungus



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, awkward teen romance, just two dudes having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigchungus/pseuds/Bigchungus
Summary: Ike and Soren reminisce about good days late one night.





	Good Days Are Behind And Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellas! If you like my work, maybe check out my Twitter @carbatteryacid, because I just started posting my Fire Emblem art! Anyways, Happy New Years! I hope you have a lot of good days ahead!

It wasn't often that Soren had such a great day. There were many that were just fine, yes, and many that were not, but today had definitely stood out as one of his best.

It was Soren’s given birthday, and Ike had done everything in his power to make his lover feel special. The two had spent the day on the hill by the fort, only bringing paper, a checker board, and some food for Ike. It was simple, but Soren wouldn't have wanted it any other way. They basked in the sunshine, played a few games of checkers (Soren won every time) and giggled like the pups they were as they attempted to draw each other with their eyes closed. It reminded him of his youth, when he had first entered Greil’s mercenary group and became friends with Ike.

When the sun began to set, Soren couldn't help but feel disappointed that the day was coming to an end. Him and Ike had had such a good time just being two young men in love, and they both knew they would have to resume their roles and responsibilities as leaders as soon as they awoke the next day. He cherished days like this, the two of them sitting side by side, shoulders touching, watching the sunset. He cherished seeing Ike so relaxed and happy, especially after everything he'd experienced in the last three years.

After the last sliver of light had disappeared under the horizon, the two begrudgingly made their way back to their bedroom. Soren, after dressing down to his underclothes and climbing under the heavy blanket set on their bed, watched Ike change into a pair of comfy pajama bottoms; one of the few luxuries he allowed himself. 

Ike climbed into bed and gave his love a familiar soft smile. Soren always felt a sense of pride and privilege that he was probably the only person who had seen this particular expression from the man. He traced the hard edges of Ike’s face, leading up to his soft blue hair. Soren continued to run his fingers through the locks, both of them gazing at each other the best they could in the darkness.

“Do you remember the night we got together?” Ike murmured, grin partly obscured by his pillow. It was a story that had been retold time and time again, and it never failed to reduce the couple to messes. They could never turn down the opportunity to retell the story of horrifically awkward teen romance.

“Of course,” Soren replied, trying to suppress a smile similar to Ike's. He began, “it was New Years Eve. We'd all gone to the village to celebrate, but you’d been acting weird all night. I, being a loyal friend and closeted homosexual who was very much into his best friend in the world , was concerned. So I said, with my large doe-like eyes, ‘deary me, Ike! Whatever plagues your mind, milord? Do you need me to-’”

“You did not say that!” Ike chuckled. “No, you said ‘w-w-w-w-what's wrong, Ike? Are you sick?’”

“That's too close to what I actually said, and you should be ashamed. Anyways, the festival was in full swing and you and I were sitting at one of the picnic tables with your Father.”

“Oh, yeah! Older women kept trying to woo him, so he sat with us.”

“Correct. But that didn't work on you, however.”

Ike groaned.

“Those girls would not give up, they'd always send another one to try their luck at trying to get me to dance with them.”

“Yes, I remember your Father was surprised so many young ladies had their eyes on you, probably because you were such a strange little man- a tiny rat boy.” Soren pinched at the spaces between Ike's ribs, forcing out a strangled noise from the other man. 

“Don't mock me!” Ike said with obviously fake agitation, flexing his muscles and hiding his lips. Soren gave him another pinch. Neither had been very fond of the young women who tormented Ike whenever he went to the village. They'd be forever near, just out of the corners of his eyes. Many followed Ike and flirted relentlessly, calling him all sorts of pet names. Soren, at times, used this to his advantage to more successfully barter with shop owners whose daughters had fallen for the young man. Ike could tolerate the unwanted attention to a point, but became frustrated and snappy at the foolish few who tried to hold his hand or hug him.

Ike did not dislike being the object of the ladies’ affection just because he was not attracted to women, but also because he hated the thought of Soren feeling betrayed and jealous, despite the fact they had no chance with him.

Soren hummed a pleasant noise. “So you were a pouty red mess up till midnight, and I was getting increasingly more worried about you. It reached a peak when right after the clock rung you grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.”

 

“The clock had just struck, right? Couldn't have been more than two minutes before I pulled you into the forest, huh!” Ike interrupted.

“Heheh, yes, perhaps you had an important business meeting to attend to.” Ike snorted. Soren was on his elbows now, head resting on one of his soft palms. “Right, so- without a word, you grab me by the arm and practically drag me out of the village gates-”

“Oh, you're exaggerating-”

“Shh!” Soren shushed playfully, something he did only when he was either tipsy (which was very rare) or having a really good time. Ike ruffled his hair in response.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you drag me out of the village gates- your Father didn't see you go, so he's probably wondering where his son went- and you bring me to the edge of the forest a few yards away. I'm confused and you're not saying anything.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, I was nervous.”

“It's okay. So you then proceed to stand in front of me, face beet red and staring. I'm waiting for you to speak up, and I'm thinking, ‘what the hell is happening?’ and then-”

“Oh, Goddess!” Ike flopped on his back, hands covering his face. Curse Soren’s story-telling talent. He didn't tend to get embarrassed too often, but something about the rigidity of his wordless action of love always made him blush. Soren placed a hand on his love’s forearm, truly getting ready to poke fun at him.

“You place both hands on my waist, like a little boy holding up a feral cat to his Mother-”

“I had to leave room for the Goddess! You know the rules!”

“-and you punch me in the mouth with your lips. I was almost sweating from the heat emanating from your cheeks that night. Do you want to know what happened next, Ike?” Soren asked, eyebrows raised high.

“My F- oh, Goddess, I can't!” Ike erupted into wheezy giggles along with Soren, failing to finish the story. They really were in a mood tonight.

“Y- hahahhhsskk! So- hk! We’re in the forest making out, no idea what we're doing, and you're Father had went to look for us and as soon as he steps out of the village he sees his little homosexual teenage son exchanging saliva with his tactician! Ahahahahaha!”

“Oh, Oh Goddess! My poor Father!”

“Your poor gay Father!”

“Wha?-snnnk hahahaha!!”

Ike began coughing from laughing so hard. It had been so long- so, so long since he and Soren had done this. When they'd stayed up into the night and laughed until their stomachs ached. They'd tried to keep up the tradition during the wars, but the two were too busy late into the night working anyways, and when they weren't it was hard to find something to laugh about. Their nights together were mostly filled with whispered venting and grateful embraces. Ike was glad that period in their lives were mostly over, but he sometimes longed for the days when he was an innocent boy who trained with his Father and worried about his growing feeling for his best friend, Soren. 

Ike frequently remembered a specific night from back then. They had been huddled under Ike’s blankets in his old bedroom well after midnight. They'd spent the day on the hill, with Soren reading to Ike and Ike trying to braid Soren’s long raven hair. Dinner was fish from the nearby river, green beans, and mashed potatoes. The boys tried to stay outside to catch fireflies, but Greil this time did not forget and saw to it that Ike and Soren retired to bed. The two heard the faint rumble of Greil’s snores from the room next door, giggling as quietly as they could (which proved to be quite difficult) coming up with ideas of what the older man could've been dreaming about. 

Ike saw the smaller boy with his eyes squeezed shut and cheeks bright pink, almost acting as a source of light in the blackness. He was scrunched up and covering his mouth to suppress his high pitched, mouselike snicker. Ike had had a sudden rush of emotions and felt like his heart was soaring, but he hadn't exactly known why at that moment. He just knew he wanted to be around Soren as much as possible.

After the laughter died down and the lovers relaxed into their straw bed, Soren had time to think on his own. He knew what happened this day was something he truly needed, and he also knew Ike felt the same way. He was happy him and Ike could have a lot of fun by just being around each other. Maybe with fresh minds and the knowledge that Ike lived for him and he for Ike, they could perhaps get through the long days, until they could take the leap into the unknown, hand in hand.


End file.
